breadwinnersfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Loaf
"Love Loaf" is the 11th episode in the first season of Breadwinners, and the 11th episode overall. It aired on March 22, 2014. Synopsis SwaySway and Buhdeuce sneak into a summer camp for girls to get Jenny Quackles to fall in love with SwaySway. Plot The episode opens with SwaySway daydreaming that he is being married to Jenny Quackles. As he is about to kiss his new bride, Buhdeuce wakes him up from the dream and points out that he's been smooching up a picture of Jenny Quackles all day. SwaySway explains to Buhdeuce that one day, when he's an older bap, he too will bond beaks with the girl of his dreams. Buhdeuce says that that's gross. SwaySway then sings a song about Jenny Quackles. The song and SwaySway's loud and long high c causes a small avalanche. The avalanche reveals a pink loaf of bread that has a heart on it. Not knowing what the loaf is, Buhdeuce offers to try it, but is stopped by The Bread Maker, who reveals that it is a love loaf and that it makes anyone who eats it fall in love with the first person they see. SwaySway wants to get Jenny Quackles to eat it so she'll fall in love with him. The Bread Maker warns them that the last time the love loaf was used, it wasn't pretty. The love loaf made an adult male duck fall in love with a stack of newspapers, a young female duck fall in love with a giant monster who destroyed her city, and the giant monster himself fall in love with explosive hydrogen zeppelin. Despite this warning, SwaySway still wants to use it on Jenny Quackles, so he and Buhdeuce go to find her. However, they quickly find out from her mother that she is at summer camp. As they leave, Buhdeuce ends up accidentally eating part of the love loaf and falls in love with himself. When the two make it to the camp, they quickly find out it is for girls only. They level up as girls in order to sneak inside the summer camp. At the camp, SwaySway tries to get Jenny Quackles to eat the love loaf, but Buhdeuce interrupts with a song about how pretty he is. Buhdeuce then releases a big fart which makes the camp counselors realize the two are really boys, as "there's only one animal species that can make a smell that foul — boys". SwaySway and Buhdeuce thus get kicked out. However, they still try to get Jenny Quackles to eat the love loaf. They find out Jenny is staying in Cabin 6, however, when they try to sneak into Jenny's cabin, it turns out they really snuck into Cabin 8, where the camp counselors are staying. The three camp counselors eat the love loaf and fall in love with SwaySway and Buhdeuce. They start to attack them and the two ducks manage to get away in their underwear. The episode ends with Buhdeuce saying, "Well, at least we still have each other." However, he was talking to himself. The Constalation Resembles Jenny Quackles At the end of the episode Characters Major characters * SwaySway * Buhdeuce * Bread Maker Supporting characters * Jenny Quackles (debut) Minor characters * Ms. Quackles * Camp Counselors (debut) Songs * "Jenny Quackles" (and its reprise) * "Campfire Song" Trivia * This episode reveals Jenny Quackles is SwaySway's love interest and is her first appearance in the series. She had previously appeared in The Pilot episode. She's different then how she did in The Pilot. She's seen wearing clothes and a bow. Also, she has a normal duck skin. * The beginning implies that SwaySway is older than Buhdeuce. Cultural references * The episode contains a reference to a popular Disney animated movie. When the camp counselors ask SwaySway and Buhdeuce what their names are, SwaySway says his name is "Swayarella" and Buhdeuce's is "Buhdeuchina". "Swayarella" is a pun on Cinderella. Gallery Love loaf.jpeg|Ms. Quackles' Debut Buhdeuce almost eating love loaf.jpg Ducks discover love loaf.jpg|Woah! Funny look on Buhdeuce.jpg Buhdeuce's heart eyes.jpg Camp Quackawana.jpg Not A gift for SwaySway.jpg Jenny almost eating love loaf.jpg Girl Ducks.jpg|L-l-l-l-level up: Girly Ducks! Girl SwaySway being shy.jpg Crust for Jenny Quackles.jpg|SwaySway and Budeuce cross dressing Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Jenny Quackles Episodes Category:Buhdeuce Episodes Category:SwaySway Episodes